happy_feet_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Happy Feet: The Arcadian Era -- Episode 7: Memes Gone Wrong
Memes Gone Wrong 9 am, and the sun still wasn't up, the only thing producing light was the monitor in the middle of Arcadia Bay. As Jack used his flashlight to see, he could hear someone arguing. Upon walking closer to the monitor, he saw that it was Erik. "What are you arguing about?" Jack asked, Erik took a breath. "Oh, it's just that, this image here, it's a white and gold coloured dress, right?" Jack looked at it, but was confused as to what Erik said. "White and gold? Are you messing with me? It's blue and bl-" "COME ON! How do you see it as blue and black? It's clearly white and gold." Jack and Erik argued over each other until Adult Mumble came over. "Ah, what's all this about then?" Adult Mumble asked. "This image, is it white and gold, or black and blue?" Erik asked. "What? White and gold. Why would it be black and blue?" "SEE! I knew it was." "Oh, you talking about 'the dress', right?" Andrew said as he came over. "Yeah, we're discussing over what colour it is." Jack explained. "Well, I don't know about you guys. But it's black and blue for me." "Okay, now it's 2 against 2 then." "Guys, what's with all the noise." Mumble said, followed by Glenda, Christina, Earl and Caris. "Oh great. What colour is this?" "Black and blue." Mumble answered. "White and gold." Glenda replied. "White and gold." Christina said. "Blue and Black." Earl said. "Black and Blue, no wait, white and gold, okay, both 'white and gold' and 'blue and black'." Caris answered. "Okay, so now it's 5 v 5. We're stuck then. What does the internet say?" Jack asked. "57% saw the dress as blue and black, 30% as white and gold and about 10% as blue and brown, while approximately 10% can switch between any of the colour combinations." Erik reported. "So um, what colour is it definitely?" Jack asked. "I guess only the ones who captured it know. But I guess there has to be some explanation." Vincentine said as he came over. "Hey, what do you see it as?" Christina asked. "Blue and gold. Don't ask." "So, now that we've got that out of the way. Any other things that are popular?" "Well, there was something called 'Charlie Charlie challenge. Just another 2015 hoax it turns out." Erik said. (Flashback...) Erik watched as the pencil did absolutely nothing as he asked many questions to 'Charlie'. "Okay, forget it, it's just a fake." (Flashforward...) "Well, okay then, I guess the rest of this say will be normal as ever." Vincentine said as he and the rest of the team split up, going back to their homes. "Hmm, I wonder what I can do while the day's still night." Erik asked himself. "Oh, how about a fnaf game, I mean, I've played all but the fourth game, I think there's a fifth but I haven't seen it yet. Okay, let's play." Erik said, opening up the game, upon selecting '1st night', the loading screen filled the monitor. Soon, the game started as the office room, followed by phone guy speaking. But then... he showed up. Nightmare Freddy, looking straight down from the hallway, Erik tried his best at avoiding the jumpscare. But then, all of a sudden, a bolt of lightning hit the monitor that Erik was looking at, making him dash away. And fall on his back. When he looked up at the monitor, he as there. Nightmare Freddy, outside the monitor, in the flesh. "Hello, Erik." Nightmare Freddy said in a serious tone. "H-How do you know my name?" Erik asked franticly. Nightmare Freddy's eyes glowed red, and in the pre-dawn sunlight, it was terrifying. "Well, let's just say this. I'm free." Nightmare Freddy said, before fading away into nothing. The sun finally got above the ice cliff surrounding Arcadia Bay. "What was that? I swear I heard thunder." Jack said as he and everyone else came over. Erik got back up as he pondered at what happened in the last moment or two. "Erik, what happened?" Vincentine asked. "I'm not too sure my self, but I think I saw a character from FnaF 4 come out of the monitor for a second." Erik explained. "Impossible, things just don't come out of monitors, but I guess the lightning may have had something to do with it. Okay guys, looks like it's just some freak weather." Jack said. Erik kept wondering what it's intentions were as he walked away form the monitor. Jack – Kevin Weisman Erik – Matisyahu Adult Mumble – Elijah Wood Andrew – Karl Urban Mumble – Justin Long Glenda – Adele Christina – Christina Perri Earl – John Ratzenberger Caris – Kathy Najimy Vincentine – Kevin Weisman Nightmare Freddy – James Spader Previous Chapter - Next Chapter Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:Episodes